Descendant of the Four Great Clans
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Lucy was born and raised in a secret land and village that most of the ninja world doesn't know about. Her clan there was said to be the strongest by the five Kage and were feared by them as well. Lucy was happy and loved her family, but one day it was all taken away from her when her clan was slaughtered in one night. Her new life started there, what will become of Lucky Lucy?


**Chapter 1: The Prologue of the Past**

 **Hey, everyone! I know you were expecting a nice new version of Lucy the Celestial DS, but my friend recommended me to try spreading out my writing to a new anime and I thought what's my second favorite anime: Naruto of course! So, this is not a regular Naruto story it will be a crossover with Lucy as the main character. She will be very special on here and have awesome powers that I won't reveal. Also, she'll be a part of a new clan that doesn't exist in Konoha and a new land that will definitely be interesting to see what it is.**

 **I really nervous about how this is all going to go, but I'm excited too. Hope it peaks all of your interest and makes you love Fairy Tail's Lucy and Naruto even more. Oh, I almost forgot! There won't really be a lot of Fairy Tail members in this crossover, it's about Lucy and the others in the Naruto universe.**

 **I don't own any of Fairy Tail or Naruto characters, but I did make the clan name and some of its OC characters. Also, some jutsu names I made up as well. Oh, and I found this name of the village and land from Naruto Fanon page you should check it out. Just type in the village name or land and it'll come up for you. Also, all credit for the two goes straight to him.**

 **(Normal Pov)**

In a distant land, a little bit off from the Land of Fire and the Land of Whirlpools is a secret place where a clan and land that has developed almost as long as Konoha. Where there is no judgment from the clans that helped built it from the ground up. No hatred, no anger, no bitterness between one another, just love, trust, and understanding between brethren. The name of this secret village is called: Hakumeigakure **(Village Hidden in the Twilight)** and the land where this village is on is called: Land of the Eclipse. Also, the clan's name was called: The Hyuchiha Clan.

This land has been kept secret from others for many years by outsiders but was found out by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, in his latest time. When he found out the leader begged him to not let anyone know about what they were trying to do and the land they were trying to live on away from the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf Village. He accepted and understood what they were trying to do. So, he decided to help them by going over and creating buildings and other things they needed. The people were so grateful and indebted towards him that they said if Konoha had any problems they would help. Hashirama was happy to know they had such powerful allies to help his village.

The clan of the land made a secret alliance with Konoha and the Land of Fire that was one of the strongest next to the Uzumaki from the Land of Whirlpools. Hashirama made a decision that every Hokage would make sure to take care of the land of their allies were living on and would also help any way they could, including transferring others from their sister clans to live there if they wanted to. The second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was against it at first, but after Hashirama explained to him he decided to give it a chance and never regretted it.

The clan and its land flourished over the decades that went by and still no one knew of them. Konoha even gave them certain jobs to do like assassinations, guarding the Hokage (like the Anbu of their time), conquering lands, wars, and many other serious things that Konoha needed help with they did it. Everything seemed to work out for them and the clan grew with each passing year and became one of the strongest clans that were connected to the Land of Fire and The Hidden Leaf Village, but was still not known by others.

In time, the clan thought their leader deserved Kage status but was afraid of what their sister clans would think of them if they heard they had a clan like this in secret and now coming out of hiding to become an actual village with a Kage. The leader asked for Hashirama's and Tobirama's advice on the matter. Hashirama was ecstatic about the whole idea while Tobirama was a bit worried about how all of this was going to work. They worked on the idea for a few years and they finally came up with the perfect plan. The clan and land would be a secret to the villages of the world, but only the Kage could know about them and would not be messed around with unless the Leaf does anything that hurts the other villages. The other Kage had time to think about it and agreed to let the land have their own Kage as well.

A year later, the leader of their clan gained Kage status in between Hashirama's and Tobirama's time. The proud name of this amazing honor for the village is called the Yorukage. He had the strength and leadership that helped the village while keeping the Will of fire burning inside of every clan member. He, of course, had his time pass on and he passed the status of Kage down to the next generation to take care of the village like previous did before.

When the Third Hokage's, Hiruzen Sarutobi, age came around he decided to still help them out but also told them that wouldn't rely on the clan so much. The people of the clan understood and told the Third that they will help with anything the Leaf need if they wanted them to. Hiruzen was happy that was settled to an agreement, but hidden away in the shadows one man was shocked at what was being made and didn't agree with any of it.

The mysterious man found out about the secret land and clan. When he learned of the origins of the clan he was furious about another clan out there that could possibly overthrow the village if they ever stopped helping them. He didn't know how he was going to handle such a strong and powerful clan like that, but he told himself everyone has a weakness and he would find it out so he could destroy it before they destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

Many years went by and incredible generations of Kage died, but the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Twilight Village both grew more and more with the bonds they created so long ago. The Will of Fire still burning brightly with every passing year and every shinobi, but for one clan, village, and land their flame will burn out before it can be ever reignited again.

Before that time will come, one girl will not only bring back pride and joy to her clan but also a devastation to it like none have ever seen before in the history of the Hyuchiha Clan and in the Hidden Twilight Village.

 **Alright, the beginning is now finished! I'm now ready to hear the comments about what you think and if you guys like it or hate it. I would truly be happy if you did like it and want me to keep writing more of this or let me go back to working on Lucy the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Your opinions truly matter to me I swear! Either way, now let me explain why I've been out for so long.**

 **I needed time away from writing and fanfiction for a while because even though I made a grew plot, and a solid one at that, I couldn't get the words on my computer to work like I usually do. It was killing me so I told myself to take a break and try to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do with this story. I also was thinking about this idea for months and wanted to see if you all like it before trying to mess with it first.**

 **That's why this little baby was born and I honestly can't to hear what you say about it. Also, don't bash because the clan name was hard to come up with that was completely original and that didn't sound stupid so forgive me.**

 **Now that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy this little piece and tell me what you think. I missed all you all like crazy and I'm glad I can get in some writing before summer really starts picking up. So, for the next update will be** **Chapter 2: Invasion of the Mysterious Quartet.**

 **Hope to see you guys next time and please share, favorite, follow and most of all REVIEW! All of your guy's support is really meaningful to me when writing these chapters and stories for you. So, until next chapter, Otakulover43 is out PEACE! ;)**


End file.
